User talk:Yellow Flash of the Leaf
Welcome Hi, welcome to Ultra Dragon Ball Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Bobo2000 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Supremegogeta (Talk) 21:22, June 13, 2011 Hi and welcome to the wiki, I'm Gotek. Leave me a message on my talk page if you need anything or have any questions. June 13 Yes i will but i need a link to the photo and don't forget to post your sig so i know who you are. Supremegogeta 21:33, June 13, 2011 (UTC) 21:43, June 13, 2011 (UTC) Reply Your going to have to take the photo off the page than add it agian and thev size will shorten. Supremegogeta 21:51, June 13, 2011 (UTC) Hey i don't know what you mean by my pictures are better. Supremegogeta 08:26, June 21, 2011 (UTC) Ok. I really like your pages, but I think Subzero Goku is the coolest. June 21 Hey can you check out my fan fiction Dragonball X? June 21 So wanna be friends? 7/sig]] 23:23, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Ok,I'll put you as Hey can use that paint.net thing to make This pic have purple hair? June 22 I tried to download it, but it wouldn't work. June 22 Don't rename your user and talk pages!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 03:52, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, people are telling me too join wikis i'm going to stick with two this one and one my bro made No sorry. Supremegogeta 05:57, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Hey whats up. How are you?. If you get the time would u like to join my forum for dragon ball z? we have 33 members its all about Z. My username is Paikuhan. Soilder5679 19:22, June 24, 2011 (UTC) Its my own website. If you want to join ill send you the link. You can also post your power levels there. Soilder5679 19:33, June 24, 2011 (UTC) I know that, Wika staff is working to fix that, but, for now, please don't use it. Here is the link http://kingkaisplanet.forumotion.com/ if you have any questions ask me Paikhun or Kingcold94. Soilder5679 20:41, June 24, 2011 (UTC) Whats up, did ya join?. Soilder5679 21:12, June 24, 2011 (UTC) Oh thanks dude whats up!. I think youll really like the forum. We have 34 members now, i started it like 50 days ago. Soilder5679 21:19, June 24, 2011 (UTC) Ill join your wiki since u joined my forum. Soilder5679 21:59, June 24, 2011 (UTC) Can u go on Chatango? Deviant Art Do you have a Deviant Art account? If you do, what's your username? July 6 Ok. Yeah I did get the hang of it, it's amazing what you can do with it when you do. July 13 Like my new sig? You're the first to see it. July 14 I'm using my exicited sig because I'm excited about my exicited sig! July 14 Thank you for you're choice! 01:11, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Here's your logo. July 26 im so sorrry Im new here im sorry i used ur pics without permission ill try never to do it again please forgive me. Aus10s Hey BlazefireXXXX I thought you left the Wiki? Nappa77 00:51, July 31, 2011 (UTC) Hack I will hack you and your friends! ShiningSaiyan3 20:35, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Hey, I think it would be cool if Blaze owned the red Zinri. So can he? August 11 I really like the pic, but it doesn't match the description. Who's going to start The Adventures of Gotek and Blaze? August 11 I downloaded some plugins for Paint.NET and look what I made with them. August 12 I don't know what a 5th dimension pic is, but thanks...... I think. August 12 I think I'll start editing now! Love you Baby! (Kiss) BlazeLoverXXXX 17:14, August 13, 2011 (UTC) i live in lapalma, she lives 2 hours away from me. User:IamSPARK128/sig 02:07, August 14, 2011 (UTC) blaze GohanLover2 is not a hacker i am GohanLover2 P.S. I heard Shane( the hacker) say he was going to hack everyone blaze any body on any wiki i want to be your friend so i would never lie P.S. when you were hacked and your name was erased i was the one to come up with the idea to bring your name back. i couldnt because i dont no how though i already warned pokemon wikia about him blaze are you on blaze if you are on join chat cuz i have proof blaze you are the proof Blaze? blaze how do i put a story on the wiki thanks Who do you want to be? Hey Blaze you already know by now that you are supposed to be in the Data Monster story. I just want to know who you want to be represented as. You like Bardock or King Vegeta or someone like that SupremeGotenks 12:30, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Looka what I made. I made a couple for me, one for Blalafoon, one for Ava, and this one for you. September 1 Those are awesome!! September 1 THANX DAT AWESOME RAINBOW FTW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 22:52, September 2, 2011 (UTC) HES DOING IT AGAIN BLAZE! 02:17, September 6, 2011 (UTC) Hey I never talked to you on here so I just wanted to say what's sup? Kamiccolo10 20:34, September 6, 2011 (UTC) Kamiccolo10 Kamiccolo10 20:34, September 6, 2011 (UTC) http://theavatarfanon.wikia.com/?redirect=no you are an admin can you please edit more thanks X10 Kaio KenLogan 00:41, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Saw some of the pics u made, for a request, can you make this pic any better? '' THE LEGENDARY SUPER NAMEK!!! '' 21:09, September 12, 2011 (UTC) :O Amazing! Can't wait for the other one! '' THE LEGENDARY SUPER NAMEK!!! '' 21:45, September 12, 2011 (UTC) Retzu Picture Heres the picture I would like you to edit with Paint.net! Thanks so so so so much for doing this!!! His hair is brown and his eyes are blue, his spandex thing is blue his shoulder pads are yellow, and the rest is white! THANK YOU! 22:49, September 14, 2011 (UTC) OH MY GOSH THAT IS SO FREAKIN COOL!!!! THANKS BLAZE YOU MADE THAT PICTURE LIKE A MILLION TIMES BETTER THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!!! Seriously this is like the coolest thing ever, you really are the master man!!! :P THANKS!!! 23:19, September 14, 2011 (UTC) wanna chat right now Cool!! Do you want me to make your sig link to your userpage? September 21 I'm done linking your sig to your userpage. September 21 Well, the problem is, I use a MAC computer, and I press down the buttons command, then shift, then 3. 22:19, September 22, 2011 (UTC) Quick Question HOw do you make ur pictures? '' THE LEGENDARY SUPER NAMEK!!! '' 21:27, September 23, 2011 (UTC) I use Paint :/ but how do you make those designs on the characters '' THE LEGENDARY SUPER NAMEK!!! '' 21:34, September 23, 2011 (UTC) Nvm. I figured it out (THX A LOT!) '' THE LEGENDARY SUPER NAMEK!!! '' 21:38, September 23, 2011 (UTC) Nope. I dont know how to make those cool designs. '' THE LEGENDARY SUPER NAMEK!!! '' 22:09, September 23, 2011 (UTC) How did you change Gohan hair in to that color to make Supara? 22:46, September 23, 2011 (UTC) Blaze?! What the?! Im totally fine with it, if you're being honest and everything! Im all about forgiving, and I can always forgive people, which Im doing. I just thought it was unfair, but I am not blaming anyone. YOu dont have to leave at all Blaze, and I certainly dont hate you. Just talk to Nappa about it. :P 22:01, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Poll voting Thank you for confessing your actions, and that they were not fair, but I think you and MsBulma can talk it out. Were you also the one who got your friends to make Golak overpass Retzu? Because the poll also had many more votes then the first poll did. You're not a horrible person, just don't do stuff like this again. 22:03, September 24, 2011 (UTC)